hell_that_walksfandomcom-20200214-history
Gabriel Sanders
'Gabriel Sanders '''is a main character who appears in The Hell that Runs: Season 1 and is a resident of Rock Hill as well as the older brother of Amy. Personality Gabriel is shown to be a light-hearted, kind and curious young man. He is usually shown to be the least serious and most reckless of the trio of him, Amy and Brock. Despite this, Gabriel is not as dim as some may believe, as he is very knowledgeable about law and people, and is the only one out of him, Brock and Amy to obtain a masters degree. Pre-Apocalypse Not much is known about Gabriel's life before the apocalypse, except that he lived in Kentucky along with his sister Amy. Additionally, he obtained a masters degree in law, yet wasn't able to find work, resulting in him taking up a job as a fair vendor. Post-Apocalypse During the apocalypse, Gabriel and Amy encountered Brock and Brock's Father, and during this, Brock's father was killed and Brock started a relationship with Amy, to which Gabriel was fine with. Eventually, the three joined Rock Hill, and Gabriel was assigned to be a lumber workers along with Brock and Jonathan. The Hell that Runs: Season 1 A New Beginning Gabriel makes his first appearance where he attempts to talk to Quentin Dubois, who brushes him off. Eventually, he is able to get Quentin to respond, and after Brock and Jonathan join the conversation, he agrees with Brock's and Jonathan's dislike of Thomas Corvin. When a lurker attacks Brock, Gabriel is able to save him by decapitating the lurker, but more lurkers arrive. Gabriel and Jonathan are separated from Quentin and Brock, and Gabriel is almost killed when Frank demands to leave Gabriel and Jonathan behind, but he is saved by Quentin. He then witnesses Quentin amputate Jonathan's finger after he is bitten, and helps Jonathan back to Rock Hill. Later that night, Gabriel is revealed to have had enough of Thomas, and, along with Brock and Amy, help Quentin escape Rock Hill along with them. During the trek, Gabriel asks where to head to, and agrees to head to the train station. Eventually, Gabriel witnesses Jonathan's death at the hands of Thomas, and is horrified at this. The group then make it to the train station, and, despite the intimidating look, Gabriel goes on ahead and steps in a bear trap. He is saved however, and gets inside the station, where the group is held at gunpoint by Gary Harrison. After the lurkers are led away with a train, Gabriel is shown to be incredibly impressed. Later, Gabriel is the first to be set in the mine cart when the group decides to return to Rock Hill. At Rock Hill, he is left on top of the wall, and is able to survive the breach and eventually witnesses Thomas's death at the hands of Seth. Killed Victims * Numerous counts of lurkers Relationships Amy As the two are siblings, the two have a close relationship and care about each other deeply, as Amy, even while Gabriel is injured, refuses to leave Gabriel behind. She is also shown to be protective of him, as she risked her life by looking at Gary when he begins observing Gabriel's leg. Brock Brock and Gabriel are shown to have a good and friendly relationship with each other, and the two care about each other as evidenced by Brock's desire to help save Gabriel from lurkers. He also shows a large amount of worry when Gabriel is injured. Quentin Dubois Currently, Quentin and Gabriel have a good relationship due to Quentin saving Gabriel from lurkers and Gabriel helping Quentin escape from Rock Hill. Jonathan While only seen interacting briefly, it is shown that the two are good friends and share the same dislike of Thomas. Gabriel is then shocked when Jonathan's finger is amputated, and doesn't hesitate to help him back to Rock Hill. He is later shocked and saddened when Thomas murders Jonathan. Frank While never seen interacting, due to Frank wanting to leave Gabriel behind, it can be presumed that Gabriel dislikes Frank. Thomas Corvin While never seen interacting, the two have a poor relationship due to Thomas's general arrogance and murder of Jonathan. Despite this, Jonathan is shocked by Thomas's death. Appearances * The Hell that Runs: Season 1 ** A New Beginning ** Best Laid Plans ** Allies and Enemies Trivia * Gabriel is the first character shown to kill a lurker in The Hell that Runs. Category:Rock Hill Category:Main Characters Category:Alive Category:Hell that Runs: Season 1